Killua
How Killua joined the Tourney Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional Zoldyck training. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people. He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injuring both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and they become the best of friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous. On a mission to collect ingredients to make a large pizza for the Hunters Association, Killua runs into a Saiseiya chef named Teppei who is also after the ingredients, and it becomes a competition between the two. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits in a meditation. After the announcer calls his name Stands and turns his fingers into claws as the camera zooms saying "I'm Killua... Now come out and play..." Special Moves Thunder Palm (Neutral) Killua is able to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. Godspeed (Side) Killua imbues his feet with lightning allowing him to run faster for ten seconds, after which requires a recharge. Thunderbolt (Up) Killua projects a bolt of lightning from his hand, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance after jumping into the air. The Snake Awakens (Down) Killua whips his arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. Zetsu (Hyper Smash) Killua becomes invisible with only purplish energy giving off. During this, his attacks will be increased for 40 seconds. Lightning Rod (Final Smash) Killua does a lightning uppercut while jumping. If he hits, he follows by zipping through the opponent eight times, then finishes with a stronger Thunderbolt. Victory Animations #Killua stands hunched saying "I'm not ana ssassin anymore! I'm a Hunter!" then swipes a thumb across his face and holds his right hand up. #Killua sweeps the ground with lightning saying "Hmmm. What a joke." #Killua swipes his hand claws then changes them back to fingernails and says "Be grateful I didn't kill you." then takes out a Chocolate Ball and says "Just playing!" On-Screen Appearance Killa appears from a lightning bolt and says "We can't progress without adventure! It's the only way!" Special Quotes *You're in for a humiliating defeat... (When fighting Gon} *I never reveal any vulnerabilities. (When fighting Hisoka) *Okay... First one to die's the loser, right? (When fighting Koro-sensei) *Assassination is my family trade. We've been doing it for generations. (When fighting Kenshiro) *There's nothing for it but to fight. (When fighting Luckyman) *Give it up, you fool. You're just embarrassing yourself. (When paired with Gon) *I'll leave you all behind if you start slowing me down! (When paired with Hisoka) *How selfish... (When paired with Taro) Trivia *Killua's rival is a Saiseiya chef named Teppei. *Killua Zoldyck shares his English voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Lianshi, Sailor Mars, Penance, Noel Vermillion, Nanoha Takamachi, Shantae, Risky Boots, Hooktail and Valkyrie. *Killua Zoldyck shares his Japanese voice actress with Levy McGarden, Nonny, Celine, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Agent Oprah, the Tower Dragon, Guila and Stocking of the Panty and Stocking duo. *Killua Zoldyck shares his French voice actress with Kazumi Mishima, Dialga, Devil Kazumi Mishima, Purple Proton, Faith Connors, Mabel Pines, Annie Leonhart, Maki and Eric Lecarde. *Killua Zoldyck shares his German voice actress with Kelly Malcolm, Levy McGarden, Ananya, Lillia and Yagyu. *Killua Zoldyck shares his Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Mature, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos and Sharon. *Killua Zoldyck shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Briar Beauty and Gengar. Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters